catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Deputy Nominating We are in need of a deputy. Who shall it be? Please put your name below and I will have a discussion with you all over who it should be. We need one in order to approved the warrior blanks.--Nightshine{ 22:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have decided to not have a nomination for a deputy yet until we have some images approved. Having the new warrior blanks (will be approved soon) will be a start. We should first work on making lots of blanks then nominating senior warriors to be deputy. I hope this is fine with everyone. Also, recruit more people to join this wiki and to join PCA. Thanks!--Nightshine{ 17:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Names Icestorm123 Medicine Cat Blanks - For Approval Here they are! This was the most logical thing to do.--Nightshine{ 00:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong, :D, Except make the middle herb...thicker. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:26, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded made middle herb thicker--Nightshine{ 00:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Maplefrost(W) - For Approval First image up! I hope this wiki becomes really awesome one day--Nightshine{ 01:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow! This is awsome, Nighty :D The only thing I see, is maybe darken the paws a bit more, and make the ear pink more reddish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Lunarshine (W) For Approval Yay! Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Darken the highlights a bit and blur them--Nightshine{ 04:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thank you! Darkened and blurred highlights [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The white paw could be darkened, it looks plain white. It's pretty awesome, though! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks Icy :) Darkened paw [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the white transition a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred white transition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. CBA?--Nightshine{ 00:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Whitefall - For Approval Here she is! My first charcat on this wiki. How is she? I'm pretty proud of her. :) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! But her article says she has green eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Also darken the ear pink a bit and blur the back shading--Nightshine{ 23:33, April 26, 2010 (UTC) And next time make sure to reserve it first.--Nightshine{ 23:41, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ice, you closed the page before you saved. >.< how stupid are you, ice. And, reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Blend the back shading a bit more and a little dark circle near the base of the tail.--Nightshine{ 00:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I blended the back shading. Where is the dark circle, can you circle it for me? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It looks like you got it. Darken the back shading. Unless you don't want any.--Nightshine{ 00:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 00:53, April 27, 2010 (UTC)